


Simon Was

by Captain_Who_Avoids_Death



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Both of them need a hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, M/M, Soft Boys, also a lot of emotional stimulation, because I want to, preferably from the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death/pseuds/Captain_Who_Avoids_Death
Summary: A list of things Simon Lewis is according to Jace
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Simon Was

Simon was safe. With cold nights and Valentine’s face burned into the back of his eyelids, Jace always kept a weapon under his pillow. Never mind that he had stabbed Valentine and watched the life drain out of him right before his eyes body, never mind that he had watched Sebastian burn right before him. Never mind that demon activities were ceasing, Jace slept with a weapon no matter what. But when Simon crawled into bed, pulling Jace flush against his chest, sighing in content, Jace could feel the grip on the hilt of the dagger loosening as a weight was lifted off him. It was unfamiliar. Safe. That’s what he felt. Safety was never a constant in Jace’s life. Never was in any Shadowhunter’s. But when Simon held him through the sleepless nights and rambled on about the most absurd topic, he could feel it surrounding him, blanketing him in the most comforting way possible. He welcomed it the way one would welcome hot chocolate on a cold day, eagerly and gratefully.

Simon was warmth, when Jace came back after a particularly nasty encounter with a water demon, soaked to the bone and nearly dead on his feet, Simon would be waiting, with a towel and a bowl of Jace’s favorite chicken noodle soup and the next 3 Harry Potter movies queued up. They’d spend the night trash talking Snape and Umbridge and Simon would skip over the torture scenes without a word as he felt Jace tense up beside him as it came on screen and Jace would look up at his boyfriend while he watched the movie with a focus that was so Simon-esque and he would grin to himself, wondering how he got so lucky. When he woke up, screams dying in his throat as he realized he was no longer on the boat, he would curl in to Simon who held him through night, running his fingers through his hair while crooning Blackbird all along. Simon may have been a vampire with no body heat but Jace had never felt warmer.

Simon was beauty. With brown eyes that lit up every time he saw Jace and a smile that could light up the whole room. Simon was beautiful, from the way his gestures grew wider whenever he was talking about whatever he was interested in at the moment to the way wonder and awe filled his face every time Magnus did some magic. From the way he looked when he was asleep, hair messy and mouth slightly open. From the way he blushed when he realized just how much he was rambling to the passion that seemed to emanate from him when someone threatened his family. Jace never figured out how Simon never saw it himself but he made sure to remind Simon at every opportunity, at every self-depreciating comment, he would grab Simon’s hand and look into his eyes and tell him he was beautiful. At every “self-burn” he would squeeze Simon’s arm and give him a kiss and smile at him. And Simon would smile that shy smile of his that made Jace’s heart flutter every time he saw it and mouth a small ‘thank you’.

Simon was peace. When Jace came back from missions, adrenaline pumping through his veins, Simon was there to ground him and bring him back with nothing more than a touch. When the anger built up in Jace, he would rain punches on the punching bags, paying no attention to the bloodstains that painted the bag after a while and when he would pause to take a break, Simon would come up to him and clean his bruises without a word and Jace would stare at him, wondering just how this beautiful boy could hold so much love and kindness without expecting anything in return.

Simon was fearless. When Jace lashed out, yelling and screaming at Simon to leave him alone and Simon would scream right back, telling him exactly what he thought before he stomped off. He would come and apologize later and Jace would kiss him and tell him that he should be the one apologizing and things would be alright again. Simon never seemed afraid, many Clave officials remarked about “never seeing such an outspoken Downworlder” and Jace would grit his teeth and correct them, telling them that the “Downworlder” had a name and it was Simon. Simon would call them out on their bullshit and scoff at their flimsy excuses. Magnus used to say that people like Simon would fight with God and win if it meant getting justice and watching Simon tell off a Clave official that could arrest him with the flick of a wrist for his misogynistic remarks, Jace couldn’t help but agree.

Simon was selfless. Almost to a fault. Always the one to jump in front of oncoming arrows just to protect Clary or Izzy or any of their friends. And he’d keep on fighting, even with a bunch of arrows stuck into him, he’d be there, throwing their enemies through walls and slashing them with swords. He was the first to volunteer when someone asked for help even though he had tasks to do himself. First to ask Magnus if he needed any energy while the other performed a complex spell and the first to go without food if it meant someone else going hungry. He made sure everyone ate and drank and slept regularly, even managing to drag Alec out of his office and back to his apartment for an entire night of sleep, Magnus spent the next 3 days demanding that Simon tell him how he did that, Jace suspected it was the famous stare that Clary had dubbed, “Lewis’ puppy eyes”. If any of them got hurt, Simon would be the one to sit with them until they woke up.

Simon was Simon. He cracked bad jokes and sang like a nightingale. He wore t-shirts with science puns that no one got and wielded a sword with the ease of a soldier. He randomly bought gifts for his friends, be it a book on archery for Alec or a seashell necklace for Maia. Simon had a smile ready for everybody and a word of encouragement on the tip of his tongue. Simon was broken and scarred and there were days when he couldn’t piece himself together but his friends were there to remind him that he didn’t have to fix everything by himself. Simon started movie nights for the group and created a group chat.

He teased Lydia and asked Magnus questions about the 17th century. He would wake up in the night pleading with a mother who no longer remembered him, voice desperate and broken. And Jace would hold him on those nights, wishing he could make the pain disappear because if there was one person who deserved absolutely no pain, it was his Simon. He would come back from a mission, bouncing on his heels as he begged Alec to grab Taki’s with him and Alec would act all grumpy and annoyed but Jace could see the affectionate glint in his eyes as he followed the vampire.

Simon made obscure movie references and constantly ranted on about how all Shadowhunters were uncultured swines for not knowing Star Wars was. Simon Lewis loved Jace with all his heart and soul and Jace loved him right back with all of his.


End file.
